


school project (ghost story)

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Doctor Who, Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Ghosts, I Tried, I failed, M/M, Unfinished, i cant tag to save my life, small annecdotes, this was for school, time gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: school project





	school project (ghost story)

Sam and Dean hopped out of their black 1967 Chevy Impala, shotguns in hand. As they walked up the steps of the yellow house, Castiel flew down to the porch. Dean tossed him a shotgun, trying to avoid eye contact while violently blushing.  
“Alright you two lovebirds.” Sam chuckled  
“Sam!” Dean snapped  
“I have not heard of that breed of bird.” Cas said, honestly confused.  
Dean picked the lock and opened the door holding it for Sam and Cas.  
“You two go look around, I gotta go take a leak.¨ Dean Said as he walked away.  
Dean walked into the bathroom and scrunched up his nose at the foul smell. He slowly approached the shower curtain, pushing it aside. Sam and Cas were investigating the other areas with their EMF readers when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the bathroom. Cas was at Deans side in a split second, and Sam ran as fast as possible to the door.  
¨Were you killing a cat?” Sam asked  
Dean weakly pointed at the shower. When Cas and Sam saw what was in there, they gagged. A person. Or, what was left of them. The head was bashed in, pieces of skull and brain clung to the wall. Entrails ripped out of the stomach and wrapped around a torn off arm and leg. You could see the other organs hanging in there by a thread. Pieces of the torso, eyes, heart, and limbs were soaking in a pool of blood. He couldn hold it in anymore, Dean launched at the toilet, getting puke everywhere.  
“That’s.. That's..” Cas stuttered, then fainted  
“Cas!” Dean moved as fast as he could over to the unconscious angel.  
Sam and Dean carried him over to the living room, setting him on the couch.  
“You go find a first aid kit, I’ll watch him.” Dean ordered.  
There was silence then, CRASH! Dean shot up and looked around.

 

 

(ending plan)  
Sam, Dean and Cas ran into the bedroom that was once philip Hamilton’s. Sam put salt on the doors and windows. They all sat on the bed, shotguns pointed at the door.  
“Did you hear him?” Dean asked.  
As they sat there, they heard some mechanical whirring. A blue box appeared and reappeared, repeating until it was solidly in the corner of the room. Dean walked towards it cautiously. Very quickly, the door swung open and out came a lanky man wearing a bow tie and fez. He stopped when he saw the shotguns pointed at him.  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor, nice to meet you, but you may want to come with me.” He said rushing around the room.  
“What?” All three said at once.  
“In there.” He said, pointing towards the box.  
“Woah but we just met met.” Dean and Sam chuckled.  
“What? No.” The Doctor said as he checked the salt on the door, “What’s this for?”  
“Keeps the ghosts out.”  
“There’s no such thing as ghosts, just aliens.” The Doctor replied  
“No such thing as aliens.” Dean shrugged, walking into the blue box.  
He stopped halfway in. Sam and Cas walked up behind him and their eyes widened. Dean looked at the strange man, then at the box, then at the strange man again.  
“Bigger on the inside, I know. Now get in!” He ordered as he shoved all three of them into the box.  
The man rushed around the box, flipping switches and pressing buttons.  
“What the heck is this?” Dean asked.  
“The TARDIS, don't touch anything.”  
“TARDIS?” Sam asked  
“Yes, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.”

 

 

(Random Moment)  
Alexander was about to kill all three of them, when, his son, Philip, appeared in front of them, his arms spread. Hamilton dropped the gun, his hands shaking.  
“Philip” He whispered.  
“I’m sorry, Pa, I won’t let you hurt innocent people” Philip answered, he avoided eye contact.  
Hamilton ran to his son and held him in his arms. He looked up at Sam, Dean and Cas. His grip tightened around his son and he raised the gun.  
“My apologies, Philip.”  
“Pa! No! Stop!” Philip screamed as he attempted to break away from his strong grasp.  
Hamilton cocked the gun. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, his best friend, John Laurens appeared in front of the gun. Hamilton’s eyes widened. His finger, although was slowly pulling the trigger.  
“Take your own advice, Alex.” Laurens said as he grabbed his arm.  
“Oui, mon amie.” Marquis Da Lafayette said as he put his hand on Alexander’s shoulder.  
“Lilith, please, don't make me.” Alex said with tears in his eyes.  
He was still pulling the trigger, he couldn't stop. Hamilton nodded at John and just as the bullet left the barrel, John forced Alexander’s arm to aim for the ceiling. When they all looked towards Sam. Dean, and Cas, they were gone, running upstairs.


End file.
